


Spoilers aren't good

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Kind of AUish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: It still feels a bit surreal to have Raymond by his side, to have him look at Len with those eyes. To come to Len’s room even when uninvited, bringing dinner or cards with a little smile on his lips that says that he knows Len’s not going to throw him out.Len wants to prove him wrong. He wants to stand up and show the guy out of the room, slam the door in his face, but the idiot would lean his head this or that way, blink at him with those stupidly big puppy eyes and Len’s gone. Especially since he knows the smile that’s going to follow Len letting him in, the wide and so utterly happy one.As he’s sitting in the room with Raymond, the cards in between them and Raymond wiggling way too much, stealing glances at Len ever as often, and blushing lightly, when Raymond is so terrible, terrible at cheating, Len knows he’s gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Ray and Len are together, and someone unexpected gives Len the shovel talk…. :)

(okay, this took me so long, because I was thinking about WHO WOULD BE UNEXPECTED OMG HELP, so… I came up with something. Not sure if it’s unexpected person, but… well :D I should get a gold star for trying at least :D Enjoy!)

 

It still feels a bit surreal to have Raymond by his side, to have him look at Len with those eyes. To come to Len’s room even when uninvited, bringing dinner or cards with a little smile on his lips that says that he knows Len’s not going to throw him out.

Len wants to prove him wrong. He wants to stand up and show the guy out of the room, slam the door in his face, but the idiot would lean his head this or that way, blink at him with those stupidly big puppy eyes and Len’s gone. Especially since he knows the smile that’s going to follow Len  _letting_ him in, the wide and so utterly  _happy_ one _._

As he’s sitting in the room with Raymond, the cards in between them and Raymond wiggling way too much, stealing glances at Len ever as often, and blushing lightly, when Raymond is so terrible,  _terrible_ at cheating, Len knows he’s gone.

Len wins anyway, because he doesn’t want Raymond to feel guilty – even though he’s probably going to feel like that anyway – and demands a kiss as his prize. Ray doesn’t seem to mind. He’s still a bit awkward as he leans to Len, one of his hands resting on Len’s thigh – the remains of the ‘I’m not gay’ thing they went through – and the kiss is mostly clumsy, but it's not shy anymore. He’s smiling all proud and happy when he pulls back. Len rolls his eyes, his hand flying out and grasping the back of Raymond’s neck, pulling him right back so Len can bite and lick at his lips until he’s satisfied.

Len can never tell Lisa about this. If she finds out, Len lost. She’s going to make fun of him day and night and Len would like to keep his face as the older brother for a few more years. At least until she’ll have the guts to bring Cisco as her date home.

* * *

 

The missions drag on as they are trying to hunt down the Rex’s killer. Len can count on fingers of one hand how many times the situation was really dangerous, and not even both hands would be enough to count how many times Raymond went off and endangered his own life for this or that stupid reason. Perhaps not stupid for Raymond though, considering how many times he came up to Len with the ‘there were kids, Len, kids. What if they got hurt?’  or ‘Well, I was pretty sure I could deal with the bomb. But well, it was a good thing that you were around with your gun, you know?’ and even ‘Come on, Len, we couldn’t just let all those people die’ and Len’s personal  _favorite_ ‘I just had to do  _something_ , Len’.

After the fifth one, Len stops listening. Instead he makes it a habit to run his eyes over Raymond’s body, trying to see if there’s anything wrong, if the man’s possibly hurt. Raymond is stupid enough to try to hide or belittle his injuries, something that won’t work out at all. Especially since they have futuristic AI that Len forces to scan Raymond for injuries every time they return from a mission. That doesn’t mean Raymond doesn’t  _try_  to hide those, which usually ends up in Len forcing the man to the med bay, all but strapping him in the chair until Gideon is done with him.

Len doesn’t leave for a moment, watching the skin tissue get repaired, skin knotting itself together and bruises disappearing. He’s only truly calm after he kisses every non-existent mark.

* * *

 

Len only agrees to take Raymond with him, because he knows, he  _knows_  the supply runs aren’t dangerous. He might play with the idea about taking Raymond to see a movie – how often it is that you can see the premiere of Star Wars after all, but of course everything gets messed up.

Len’s just about to open his mouth with the offer when their supply run turns into a mission. The speedster – Eobard or whatever the name is – with the rest of his doom bots suddenly appears, turning the place into a havoc. Len doesn’t have his gun and he  _knows_  that Raymond doesn’t have his suit. He’s just about to tell that to Raymond as well, to keep him from any stupid ideas like  _rushing in_ , because they need at least their team for this.

Raymond doesn’t listen. Before Len can fully turn around to face him, Raymond’s already out of their hiding place and running.

“Raymond! Get back here!”

“This is our chance to get Rip back!”

No, it’s freaking not. But Raymond doesn’t seem to care as he’s already doing a really terrible job of following the trio.

Len swears and hurries after the idiot.

* * *

 

Things get ugly. Len doesn’t even really know  _how_ , he just knows there is a child included that turns out to be a hologram. They fall into a trap and if it wasn’t for Raymond being handcuffed to a chair, getting hell tortured out of him while Len’s forced to watch their sadistic streak, he’d hurt the man himself.

Like this he just swears to kill the three wannabe super villains. The worst thing is, Len’s sure they aren’t going to kill them. That would be too easy and merciful. They are going to use them as leverage, one after another to try and get Sara to give them the bit of the spear that they still have on the Waverider. Which means unless a miracle happens, Raymond’s going to be on that chair for a long time for nothing more than their amusement.

Len grits his teeth, growling low in the back of his throat. He doesn’t believe in God. But he’s praying right now.

There is a soul splitting scream and then silence.

“Awww. I wanted to play more.” Merlyn whines and Len bares his teeth.

“Not like you won’t have enough time for any of your games.” Darkh turns a dagger in his hand, almost bored.

“Yes, but I was in a mood right now. Do you know how long it takes to get in the mood?”

“Can you shut up?” Eobard hisses, his eyes at the wall and frowning.

“I vote for you not telling us off if you’re not participating in the club activities.” Merlyn throws over his shoulder and turns to glance at Raymond’s unconscious body.

Eobard’s about to snap something back, when suddenly a window breaks and someone lands on the floor in front of them. They don’t waste any time,  _freezing_ Eobard to the ground and Len’s eyes widen. The moment Eobard is turned into a human icicle, the figure turns, throwing something on the ground. Light blinds Len and he turned his head to the side. Groans and yelps fill the room as Len tries to blink the brightness away. He can feel hands undoing his bonds and the second he’s free he stumbles towards the cursed chair.

“He’s alright.” A familiar voice says. Len’s head doesn’t snap to it just because he’s looking over Raymond’s body, trying to figure out just how much damage Raymond’s managed to get into by opening his big mouth and covering for Len. “He’s going to be alright but we need to get you both out of here. The ice won’t hold that speedster too much. He’s nothing like Allen.”

“Rip?”

“He’s not here.” The answer comes and Len doesn’t need to look to  _know_. “It was a trap. Eobard found a way to track your jump ship outside of the time stream. You might want to tell Sara that.” He adds and heaves Raymond up and over his shoulder.

Len tenses, his eyes narrow as he finally turns and glares at himself.

“I can carry him.”

The other doesn’t look at him, his arms just tighten around Raymond’s body.

“You’ll have enough time with him later.”

Len considers fighting him. But he’s hurt, still a bit weak from the hit to the head and this… impostor, his other self or whatever doesn’t come across like a threat to Raymond just yet. It’s the exact opposite, he saved him, saved both of them and now he seems to hold Raymond as gently as he can.

He keeps turning his head, glancing at Raymond’s face and Len suddenly knows. He never saw that look in his eyes, but he knows how it feels to look at Raymond with that expression, how his chest feels too tight with the need to touch, to check, to be _there_ with him.

His hand curls into fist and he follows the man – Len has no other choice as long as he holds Raymond anyway. Worst case scenario, this is another trap. But it’s still better than being back there with Raymond tortured.

Waverider appears in front of them suddenly, the cloak falling off and the other Len steps in, going to the med bay without thinking. There are no chairs anymore, only beds and as Raymond’s put down onto one of those, Len keeps expecting Bones to appear with all his Star  Treky devices. He doesn’t though, instead the other Leonard fumbles with something, before attaching it to Raymond’s arm and taking a step back.

“Gideon run tests on the internal organs and heal all of Ray’s injuries.” The name makes Len freeze and slowly turn his head to face his other self. He can count on one hand how many times he _thought_ of Raymond as ‘Ray’. Those aren’t good times.

“Ask Jax if he’s almost done with the jump ship as well.”

“Right away, Captain Snart.” That’s another thing that doesn’t feel right. As well as the fact that there’s no Sara rushing through the door, no Heywood bothering people and trying to get closer to Ray, no Stein offering ideas no one asked about and no Mick. There’s no Amaya either and Len’s eyes narrow as he frowns at the man.

“ _Captain Snart?”_ He drawls, the question obvious in his voice as the other man shrugs.

“Spoilers aren’t good for you.”

“Gideon tells me you’re back, Len? The jump ship’s ready, I’m just making sure they can make the trip. Eobard won’t bother them anymore through that. But they should really go through the stuff the next time a speedster is on the Waverider.”

Len blinks when a man steps into the room. It’s Jackson, he can recognize him, but only barely. The man in front of him is much bigger than Jax, his skin scarred on places and there is a metal circle on the right side of his neck. Purple lines draw out of the place and disappear under Jax’s skin and Len can feel his eyes widen.

“Now that’s a reaction I didn’t see in a long time.” Jax grins, and the smile is a touch away from familiar. It is and it isn’t and Len frowns before turning to the other guy.

“Spoilers?” He asks. The smirk he gets back is the only answer he gets.

* * *

Len’s forbidden to ask Leonard, Jax or Gideon any questions, he still does though. He asks where’s Mick. Where’s Sara. Where is _Raymond?!_  Why does the Waverider look so different and why is Len the same? What the hell happened to Jax to make him look like that?

They refuse to answer any of those, only Jax laughs at the last one.

“Stuff like this happens when you grow up, man.” He says, flexing his arm and both Len roll their eyes. Jax’s pulled away and Len sighs, before turning to watch the blue healing light over Raymond’s body until Leonard comes back, checks over Raymond’s vitals and informs Len the jump ship’s ready for them.

Perhaps it’s good that Raymond doesn’t wake up at all for this adventure. Len feels like he can thank the other Len and Gideon for keeping him pumped with whatever drugs they had. He doesn’t. Instead he turns and starts walking to the jump ship, Raymond secure in his arms.

He’s already inside, when the other guy calls out to him. Len looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

“What?” He just wants to leave this terrible time.

“If you ever hurt him, I’ll make you regret being ever born.” The other Len says, no drawl, no smirk, _nothing_ and Len frowns.

“I thought you knew the future.” He drawls, smirking. The other man doesn’t crack a smile.  

“I do.”

The door slip closed and when Len looks out of the window, the other’s not around anymore. Something clutches at his heart and he frowns, before pushing his legs forward, settling Raymond down in one of the chairs and locking him in. His hand running through Raymond’s hair and brushing over his cheek lightly, before he frowns and sits down himself.

There’s no time to think about that just now.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at coldatomheadcanons.tumblr.com


End file.
